One Small Step For Evil, One Big Step For Good
by Yours truly6
Summary: The Storm Hawks are in The Far Side only to discover that they must go back to Atmos to collect some magical keys that will open the door to the tower. But they discover that Cyclonis isn't their biggest problem. There's something more powerful than Cyclonis. Something that practically devours people. And Aerrow has a twin sister? Aerrow/Piper, Finn/OC. T to be safe
1. Twins & Keys

**Hi guys. I'm finally back. I'm outta my funk and starting some new stories. I'm really excited for the new school year. I GOT INTO EARNSCLIFFE'S ART PROGRAM! And five more days till my birthday! Anyways, enjoy my story. I'm also giving up some of my old stories for adoption. It's not that they aren't good stories, it's just I lost interest in them. In the next chapter, I'll tell you which ones are up for adoption.**

**Now time for the disclaimer!**

**Finn: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Rocking out loudly to his electric guitar)**

**Me: FINN!**

**Finn: Yeah?**

**Me: Take it to the other room. On second thought, take it to the Exosphere.**

**Finn: FINE! BUT I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: No-**

**Finn: Yours truly6 doesn't own Storm Hawks. She only owns her own OC's. If she did own Storm Hawks, I would already have five girlfri-**

**Me: No you wouldn't. Let's be honest here. You would only get a girlfriend in a story. You're just lucky you're getting a girlfriend in my story. Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Piper's Log_

_We had just reached "THE MIGHTY FAR SIDE" as Finn would say. The Far Side is a beautiful emerald coloured "supposed haven." Pfft. This is anything but haven. Despite the beautiful appearance. The natives were far from peaceful. They were Cyclonis's "Friends". Nightcrawlers. Some of the most powerful things we've ever encountered. Luckily, their allergic to Radarr. We've did a little recon. I gathered some crystals that were rare in Atmos. And some that I've only heard about once or twice. I examined them and put them in our newly rebuilt rides. They for now are our main energy source. For now, were just searching around for useful objects to help us break into Cyclonis's tower._

_"_Piper! Come here!"

_That was Aerrow calling me. He's such a great friend. Strong, dependable and less annoying than Finn._

"Please come Piper! Finn's play his music too loud, Stork's screaming while Aerrow and Radarr are banging their heads against the wall!"

_That was Junko. The most kind out of the boys. Yep. Those boys are a real piece of work. I guess I should end this log entry. Piper out._

I gave out a long yawn and a quick rub to the eyes. I was so tired from the huge fight several hours ago. Plus despite "Perfect Attunement", I still had to rest. But today was not the day to rest. I quickly rushed to the main room. **(I have no idea what that room is called.)**

The music was gone. I wonder what happened? I glanced around and saw a destroyed speaker and an electric guitar. No doubt from Junko's KnuckleBusters. I glanced near our Condor's instruments and saw Aerrow and Radarr rubbing their heads. Aerrow finally noticed me when he stopped rubbing his head.

"Huh? Oh hey Pipes!"

"Hey Aerrow! What's up?"

"Were all going scouting around. See if we can break in to the tower without getting destroyed by nightcrawlers."

I nodded. "Well, let's go."

When we got off the Condor's ramp, we were immediately greeted by several nightcrawlers. Aerrow and I took four while Finn and Junko took on three. I managed to save myself by blocking the nightcrawler with my staff, only to be knocked to the ground by another. I rubbed my head and groaned. My eyes fluttered open and saw my trusty staff about a meter away. Along with my crystals... Uh oh! Uggh! I just wanted to wipe that smug smirk off that shadow thing! Where was Radarr!?

Suddenly, I heard a low growling noise from a distance. I turned to see Radarr growling straight at the nightcrawler. Wow. When push comes to shove, Radarr can be quite frightening. I looked back at the nightcrawler and he flew away. They all did. Cowards!

"Are you okay Piper?" I glanced up to see Aerrow offering me his hand. I gladly take it then gathering up my staff and crystals.

"Huh. I don't think were welcomed here Aerrow. Do you think it's a good idea to do this?"

"Don't worry big guy. Your awesome sharpshooter is here to protect. KAPOW!"

"Easy Finn! You might as well scare away all of the nightcrawlers!"

"GUYS!" I turned to them. "Behave please. We'll do better if we all work together. And we can't do that if we all murder eachother can we?"

"Can we atleast leave Finn here?" I heard Stork ask.

I mentally sighed. This was gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

That was the first thing my squadron and I screamed out as soon as we saw this paragraph inscripted on the door leading to the tower.

_The only way to get into this temple is to collect the twelve_

_enchanted keys of Atmos. That way, you can put them into_

_the twelve key slots to activate the door. Sorry for the in-_

_convenience. Eat some pie at our bakery to vent out your_

_frustrations. Enjoy! -The Sacred Guardian Of The Far side Of Atmos._

"You have got to be kidding me!" I was officially ticked.

"I know!" I heard Finn reply. "Their pie is probably past it's expiry date!"

We all gave Finn a dirty look. Now was not the time. I turned to look at Piper who look exasperated and tired.

I turned to my squadron. "Let's head back to the Condor. Personally, we need a lot of rest. We'll think of something tomorrow."

They nodded and we turned back and headed for the Condor.

* * *

_"No!" Leave me alone!" "I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

I gasped for air. I never had dreams like before we came to The Far Side. I shifted a little and glanced at my clock. 1:30 in the after- Wait what!? I looked back at my clock to see if I was wrong. Nope. 1:30 in the afternoon. I never slept that long. It was me who usually woke up at 8 AM. Then again... I had my alarm set at 8 AM. I shook my head. Aerrow probably reset my alarm. He's been wanting me to get more sleep. Not that he doesn't have the right idea...

"Morning Sleepy."

I looked at the once empty door to see Aerrow filling the empty space.

"Don't call me that especially since your the one who reset my alarm clock" I accused him.

"Hey! I let you get a couple more hours of sleep. I should automatically be your best friend right now!"

I sighed still feeling a little tired from my nightmare. Unfortunately, Aerrow knew it too.

"You okay?" He asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little... You know what? Forget it. It's nothing. So where are we Aerrow? Cause this definitely doesn't look like The Far Side."

"We're off The Far Side. While you were sleeping, we made a plan to get back to actual Atmos and start searching for those "Keys" that the inscription was talking about. Right now we're close to Terra Atmosia to ask around about them. We're about half an hour away. See if you can contact Suzi Lu or Starling to help us with the search."

"Don't worry. You can count on me. As soon as I get into some clean clothes, I'll call them. I promise."

"Alright. Good Luck!"

* * *

Right now Piper was standing around Atmosia's market waiting for Suzi Lu and Starling to help her ask around about the keys. They were taking a long time and Piper was worried something may of happened to them. Until they finally showed up five minutes.

"There you guys are! I thought you guys weren't going to show up."

"Sorry Piper. My boys broke something and me and my girls had to bail them out. Y'know, this is their 5th thing they've broken today eh?"

Piper nodded, turned to Starling with a raised eyebrow waiting for her to talk.

"I went to the library to find something on your "Keys", and found this."

Starling handed Piper a large red velvet covered book that was in rather good condition. Piper took the book from Starling and flipped it opened. After read a few pages, she let out a small gasp.

"Oh My Gosh!"

* * *

"Why are we stuck on grocery shopping while Piper meets up with her friends and Finn hits on girls?"

"I don't know. Stork has to update the Condor's controls so I guess we're stuck grocery shopping big bud-OH!"

Aerrow took to the ground when he bumped into a girl with familiar rosy red hair and grassy green eyes. When she took a glance at Aerrow, she began apologizing.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't see-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Junko's voice rang out. "But by any chance, do you know eachother?"

"No." The girl replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just because you guys look like twins."

The two looked at Junko like he was crazy and at the same time said...

"Twins?"

* * *

**Well I'm gonna stop it here. Just because It's a little long and 11PM. I apologize if there's anything spelled wrong. Remember, I'll tell you which stories are up for adoption next chapter. Now if you excuse me, I have to go eat my sandcakes now before some "Storm Hawks Thieves" steal them.**

**REVIEW OR PM! I COULDN'T PERSONALLY CARE!**


	2. The First Key

**Hi guys. Kinda disappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews yet but not discontinuing this story. Anyways, I've said last chapter that I'm making a list of what stories are up for adoption. So here are I go...**

**Runaway To Paris**

**A For Apple, B For Beautiful And C For Crushes**

**AND...**

**My new story...**

**Kickin it With What's Up Warthogs!.**

**The first authors who request these stories will be the ones that will adopt them. You have to be an author to get one of these stories.**

***You guys know I don't own Storm Hawks***

* * *

_Piper's Log_

_Arrgh! Things just got from sucky to crappy. Way way crappy. Things just got more complicated because Ashley's joining and the book's legend said they keys are- Oh wait! Maybe I should start from a few hours ago. I better get comfy. So it started like this..._

"Piper? What's wrong!?" Suzi Lu asked.

"Listen to this girls. It says the keys will only be revealed when you recruit a certain person. So we have to find twelve special people to unlock all the keys. You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why don't we meet up with the rest of your friends. Maybe they've found someone special like your book says." Starling suggested.

"Arrgh! Things were less complicated when we were trying to return the Aurora Stone! I swear my life seems more like some soap opera!"

"C'mon! Let's go eh?"

* * *

"What's your name?"

'When were you born?

"Did you grow up with a single parent?"

"How old are you?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Are you single? I'm sure Finn would love to go out with you!"

"JUNKO!"

"Uh. Sorry!"

"Boys!" I held up my hands for defense. These two were starting to get on my nerves. One was a wallop and was a human boy. The human boy had a striking resemblance to me with the red hair and grassy green eyes. Looking at the situation, I can see why they would asked questions but they could be quieter and NOT TALKING AT THE SAME TIME!

"Okay boys! I would love to tell you all about me but I'm not telling you my life story in public. Please tell me you guys have names and a decent place to talk?"

"Sure. We have the original Condor. We can go there when the rest of my squadron gets back here. Right now you can enjoy our company by helping us with grocery shopping. By the way, I'm Aerrow and this," He gestured to the wallop. "Is Junko. We're the part of Storm Hawks. Now let's go." He started walking away with his wallop- I mean Junko straight to the market. I quickly ran over to his side. He took a glance at me, his possible sister. I gave him a weak glance.

I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you both."

* * *

"Um Aerrow? I sent you, Finn and Junko out for groceries. I didn't exactly expect you to bring a girl back who suspiciously looks like you?"

"Sorry. I bumped into her while we were heading to the market. Her looking like my twin was just weird."

"I'm Ashley." I introduced. "Now Junko and Aerrow are expecting a story out of me so it here it is."

The Storm Hawks looked at me confused, waiting me to start.

"I just turned 15 a month ago. I was born on August 26. I grew up with a single mom. Her name was Alohini. **(A Name I Just Made Up.) **She had wavy blonde hair and green eyes that looked exactly like mine and Aerrows. She died when I was four. I never knew my father. Mom never talked about him. Whenever I brought him up or asked about him, she would just ignore the question. Anyways, that's all I'm telling you. I don't exactly like talking about my past. Oh wait! I'm also sort of a crystal mage."

The blunette lit up with excitement. Her orange eyes grew in size.

"You're also a crystal mage!? Guys! I think we should recruit her. We could always use another crystal mage. And another girl..."

"Piper's right." Aerrow agreed. "We could use another experienced crystal mage. But first, can someone just tell me if Ashley's my sister or not?"

"I don't think we could." Starling replied. "Let's just assume she is until we find some proof. But for now, we have something to tell you. We found a book on your 'keys'. It says that you have to recruit certain people to reveal they keys. Each time you recruit a special person, you get a key. Simple as that."

"So let me get this straight. We have to find twelve specific people that could be all over Atmos or not even here?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't get it." Argued Finn. "We already have me so we should have a key. Chickicha!"

"Anyways... How would you like being part of my squadron Ashley? We always need more people and I'm sure Piper wouldn't mind sharing a room if it means she got another girl."

"I would consider joining if everyone else wants me-"

"PLEASE SAY YES!" Finn interrupted happily.

"Then yes." I say simply.

"Great!" Piper replied excitingly. "I'll show you to our room!"

Before I could protest, Piper was already dragging me by my arm to our room. We got the thirty seconds flat. She showed me her crystal storage, maps and all of her crystals and books. She showed her bed lastly where a package with strange markings was. I looked over to Piper with curiosity. She simply shrugged back with the same amount of curiosity. I slowly opened up the package carefully. There was a wooden box. I opened the lid of the box. There was a antique key with the initial 'A'.

"Piper, can I see your book?"

"Yes."

She quickly handed me the book. I opened it up to a picture of one of the keys. I took the key from the box and put it next to the picture. It matched perfectly with the exception of the initial. That means...

"The key." Piper breathed out.

I was one of the special people.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! ASHLEY IS ONE OF THE SPECIAL PEOPLE!**

**Piper: Um YT, you knew about this...**

**Me: Watch the attitude! I can easily write you out of the story.**

**Aerrow: You can't Piper is a huge part of the story.**

**Ashley: You're just saying that because you love her!**

**Finn: I knew it!**

**Piper: Why don't you shut it Finn!**

**(Everybody starts arguing)**

**Me over all of the yelling)**

**Me: Review! Uggh! EVERYBODY SHUT IT!**


	3. Piper's Nightmares

**Hey authors and guests! Here's another chapter. For reviews, I have... (Drumroll begins) ONE REVIEW! Am I disappointed? No because I have a review. (Squeal!) I know you're thinking, 'Why would she be happy about one review?' It's because my new stories aren't that popular. I only have a few reviews for my new stories. BTW, If anyone wants to adopt my old stories, (Runaway to Paris, Kickin It with What's up Warthogs! and A for Apples, B for Beautiful and C for Crushes.) I really don't want to delete them but I guess I'll have to if no one wants them. **

**P.S. Pay attention to Piper's nightmares because I guarantee that they'll become very important later on. Chapters 1, 3, 4, and 6 will have a portion of Piper's nightmares but chapter 8 is the chapter where the main antagonist is revealed outside of Piper's dream. This chapter reveals what the antagonist looks like. So enjoy!**

* * *

Piper Pov

_I had ran as far as I could. My legs felt so cramped up and my vision begin to blur. I had to stop and breathe. Something was chasing me. I just didn't know what. I only got my breath back for a second before I heard a low, unintelligible sound. I whipped my head around. I gasped in horror as I took in the image of my attacker. It was a golden skinned woman with matching gold hair._ **(This is actual gold.) **_She had silver markings on her face, arms and legs. She had black eyes and red lips. She had gold bat wings on her back, not attached to her arms like an actual bat. She had nine tails on her butt level. Wearing a malicious smirk that most horror movie villains would have. I was terrified. I don't know what got into me but I had suddenly burst into tears, backing up to the corner I was trapped in and starting having a mental breakdown._

_"Piper."_

_"Piper!"_

_"Piper?"_

_"Dude, is she okay?"_

_"I don't know Finn. I sent Junko to get water, Stork to check whatever could be causing this and Ashley to wait on the landing strip. Can you go check on her? And don't even think about flirting with her! Me and Radarr can wait with Piper."_

Suddenly, I felt a lot of water pour over me. I woke up with a start. Relief washed over me. It was all a dream. I was so scared though. This was the second time I had that dream. Maybe it had to do something with they key Ashley and I found yesterday...

I shook my head. I just wouldn't think about it. We have too much to handle right now.

"Piper? What happened? You were screaming and crying. You were also rocking back and forth. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Aerrow. Really" I muttered. My played with my crystal necklace. I didn't feel obligated to tell him the truth. I would never tell him what I experienced.

"Are you sure because-"

"Aerrow! I said I'm fine! Will you leave it!?"

Everyone looked shocked. I was hardly ever mean to Aerrow. I mean, he's my best friend! I suddenly felt very guilty. As soon as I was about to apologize, I felt a rumble.

"Stork! What's going on!?

"Cyclonions. Dozens of them. Ravess and Snipe leading them. We're all doomed!

"Stork!" Aerrow called over to him. "Calm down!"

We all ran over to our rides. I flew away to the sky on my Heli-scooter. I had barely dodged a crystal arrow from Ravess's bow. I swung my ride around and whipped out my trusty staff, and flung it at Ravess. Her bow and arrow fell out of her grasp while she nearly fell out of her seat. With a wave of her hand, five cyclonions came after me. I darted away while Ravess's wicked (but admitting catchy) theme music played. I dodged Snipe's mace. I now had eight cyclonions after me. Aerrow helped me out by shooting down three. I whipped the tip of my staff at the mace's handle. Snipe fumbled with the mace, trying to regain the mace back to it's proper hold while trying to regain his balance. I knocked my staff against him once more and he fell of his Talon Heli-Blade Elite, parachuting onto another talon's Talon Switchblade. I only had 4 left to get rid of. I took out a green crystal and a red crystal and smashed them together. A blue aura filled the sky knocking the rest of the talons off my trail. I smiled to myself when I saw the rest of my teammates finished off the other talons.

Upon getting back to the Condor, I was instantly greeted by a high-five from Ashley. We laughed so loudly that the boys began covering their ears. But Aerrow looked kinda annoyed.

"Piper. You said you would stop using The Binding unless it was an emergency."

"And it was! In case you didn't notice, I had six talons following me plus Snipe and Ravess! And it wasn't exactly Binding because you weren't glowing!"

"That doesn't matter! It uses a lot of energy. And we can't have Ashley cover for you. She can't exactly fight yet!"

"HEY! Don't pull me into this!"+

"You know what!? Forget this!"

I stormed off leaving Aerrow kind of guilty. But I didn't care. He had no right to tell me what to do! He didn't!

* * *

Ashley's Pov

I was standing in the middle of Terra Rex, the Terra we had arrived to hours earlier. I had been with Aerrow and Piper before us girls decided to take off. Piper left a few minutes ago to confront Finn about his prank that he pulled on the Rex Guardians. He placed Piper's sandcakes on a plate for Harrier to take. When he grabbed the plate, Finn dropped goop onto his head. It was hilarious! Oh! Aerrow needs me. Gotta go!

* * *

**I was gonna make this into a chapter where they would find another key but my dad has to take my computer to get fix so I guess I'll end this off! Review!**


	4. Crushes And The Second Key

**Hey Guys! I feel like I owe you a real chapter and not some random ending so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley Pov

Aerrow called me to help Finn fix his ride. During the last fight, Finn had his skimmer cut in half by Snipe. I went back to the Condor and straight to the hanger. There sat Finn who winced at the damage to his ride. I smiled softly at the adorable- I mean annoying goofball. He turn his head towards me and gave me a cocky, flirty smirk. I gave my own smirk in response.

"See you're in a bit of a pickle huh?"

He raised his hands in defense. "In my defense, how was I supposed to know that Snipe would come up besides me and smash his mace onto my baby?"

I giggled slightly at his defensive frown. It was cute.

"Anyways, I think we'll have to rebuild the entire ride. The engines are sparking too much and the hood is completely destroyed."

Finn didn't respond. He was staring at me and I felt myself blush.

"Uh... Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About rebuilding your ride!"

I gave an annoyed sigh. He wasn't paying attention to the skimmer at all.

"Listen Finn. We need to rebuild your skimmer so let's get to work."

On my way out to Piper's lab to retrieve her toolbox, I swear I heard Finn mutter "Man, that girl is pretty." I shook my head. It must've been part of my imagination. If it is, I'm pretty disappointed. (Sigh) That goofball is something else.

Meanwhile...

3rd person

Finn silently gasped in relief. He was happy Ashley didn't hear that. What really made happy, was the fact he and Ashley were the only ones on the Condor. All the others were outside on Terra Rex. If Aerrow was here and heard him, he would kill him for flirting with his twin. He didn't know why he felt so weird around Ashley. I mean, he was Finn. THE FINN. He didn't get nervous around girls. He would try to flirt with them as soon as he saw them. He would never try to hide his comments from them. But... There was something different about Ashley. She had spunk, was smart (but not Piper's level) and incredibly cute. So why was he acting so differently around her? Maybe Finn had to face the facts. Maybe he had a real crush on Ashley.

(Sigh) "That chick is something else.)

* * *

Terra Rex Stadium

Starling was watching the Rex Guardians battle the Neck Deeps. Harrier stood in outside the ring observing the rest of his team compete. Starling made her way towards him and stood besides him. Starling watched as another member of the Neck Deeps lost. Harrier only smiled. His team was amazing and that was simply the truth.

"Must be proud of them." Starling gestured towards his squadron. "Must be proud that they stand so strong against others." Her English accent deeply showing.

"They are wonderful." Harrier responded. "So professional and simply wonderful."

Starling was thinking in her mind if she should ask the question she was thinking. She hesitated slightly before deciding to ask it.

"It.. It must be wonderful to be part of a squadron. Does it... It feel good?"

He looked at her slightly confused. Did it feel good to be part of a squadron? Of course it did! Why would she ask a silly question like that?"

Harrier then immediately felt the realization and the memories come back. He felt immense pity for Starling. Her squadron was taken down by those damn raptors!

"Uh... It does feel excellent to be a sky knight for one of the greatest squadrons alive. It's quite hard to explain. You would only understand if you were apart of a squadron."

He gave out a sigh. Should he tell her that he knows about Aerrow's offer. She shouldn't be on her own forever and this may be the push she's looking for.

"Maybe you should take Aerrow's offer-"

"I don't need friends." Starling insisted.

"You shouldn't be on your own so much."

"Since when did you care if I was on my own?"

"I'm just worried that such a stain of sadness like you will ruin my fame."

"Aren't you hilarious!? Why don't you improve your hair in the Wastelands?"

They turned their heads back to the competition. The Rex Guardians (no surprise), won over the Neck Deeps.

"You should take Aerrow up on his offer. You need friends Starling. Now if you need me, I'll be having a celebratory dinner with MY squadron." Harrier emphasized 'my'.

Starling sighed as Harrier walked away with his team. He was right of course. It wasn't healthy to be on her own so much. She would have to talk with the Storm Hawks later.

* * *

Piper's lab

Piper and Aerrow were in her lab working and improving on their weapons. Every once in a while, Aerrow would crack a joke or reminisce a memory about him and Finn, distracting them from working.

"I remember when Finn and I were seven, we went to the museum because it was free admission. Finn was so bored though. Every once and while, Finn would pick up an old artifact. The museum guy got so ticked, he was like _'Is it heavy?'_. Finn would nod so the museum guy would say _'Than it's expensive! Put it down!'_"

This caused Piper to burst out laughing. Even Aerrow tried to cover his laughing, failing to do so.

"You guys sounded more 'annoying' than 'curious'."

"Hey! We were seven!"

"More like four year olds in seven year old bodies!"

Piper's laughter faded into a soft chuckle. Aerrow noticed how relaxed she looked when she was near him and took pride in making his friend happy. Piper then attempted to turn the subject back onto the weapons.

"So, what do you think about morphing your Blue Striker Crystal with my Power Crystal?" Piper gestured to the light blue crystal she held that looked familiar to Aerrow's crystal.

"I'm down for it if it doesn't kill me."

Piper looked shocked.

"Of course it won't! With my new Crystal Morpher 1000, it will safely morph the two crystals. Besides, I thought you trusted me?"

"I do! I just don't trust your machine. Um... I'm also sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Piper smiled softly.

"It's alright. Your right anyways. I promise I'll try to use The Binding for emergencies only."

Aerrow smiled. He pulled her into a hug and they stayed like this before they heard a knock on the door. It was Starling with a awkward smile on her face.

"Hello. I could come back later if it's-"

"No." Aerrow interrupted. "It's fine. We were just working on some weapons."

"Really? It didn't look like that to me." Starling teased. "Anyways, I came to talk to you."

"Sure! What is it?"

"I came to take you up on your offer if it's still available."

Piper's face lightened up with joy and answered before Aerrow had the chance to.

"Of course it is! It's always available! But, what changed your mind?"

"I just decided that I don't want to be on my own."

That wasn't a complete lie. She didn't want to be on her own anymore. She just didn't mention that Harrier was the one to make her realize it.

"Well," Aerrow smiled. "You're always welcomed here."

A few hours later

Starling was resting in her new room. She turned on her side and rubbed her eyes when the top of her desk started to glow. A few seconds later, purple light fused together and created a wooden box. She rushed over and threw the top off the box. Inside was a key with the initial, 'S' on it.. Which meant...

"The second key."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it kinda sucked a bit because of all the fluffiness. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
